When I Wake Up
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako dreams about what it would be like if Korra wasn't in his life at all. Makorra book 4.


Inspired by today's episode and the song _Afraid _by The Neighbourhood.

He had no idea why he was standing idly by as he saw Korra lying on Naga's back. He was about to run towards her, scoop her up in his arms and whispering assuring loving things in her silky chocolate hair. But as he did, someone else was ahead of him.

It was a man, a tall man. About his age. But he had scooped Korra up instead, and walked back to the bison. He couldn't see the man's face, but he did see Korra', snuggling into his chest. What? No, she was…what?

He tried to run and get to her, but the setting changed to Air Temple Island, her lying in her room with the man holding her hand. As he kissed her knuckles, Mako could feel a pain rush through his chest and through his right arm. What was happening. Why was Korra accepting the affection of the man in his place.

Then the next few were a blur. Him hugging her after defeating Amon, he rushing to his arms and kissing him. Oh how it made him cringe. No one deserved Korra's affection or devoted love only he did. Why was he witnessing all this?

_When I wake up, I'm afraid,_

_somebody else might take my place._

It continued through feeding each other cotton candy, and photographs, dates, kisses. He wanted to throw up. What he done? What had he done wrong? And then it struck him. The day they broke up. That's the only thing he didn't see. But what he did next, made him want to explode.

The man was where he was when he and Korra made love for the first time, and all of the many times. He saw her face as she was pleasured by the figure. No. Only he could please her. Only he could satisfy her like no person ever could. She said so herself.

Anger rushed through him. How dare someone else give her love bites. How dare she cry out someone else's name as she came around them. How dare she say the words "I love you.", to someone else. And the worst part was, she looked so happy through all of it. Through the proposal, through the pregnancies, and him kissing and rubbing her swollen belly. Through them raising a family, and growing old together. Spirits that smile was what he saw every day when they were together. They had talked about a future together before, and now he was living it out with her, his dearest love.

_When I wake up, I'm afraid,_

_somebody else might end up being me._

No, that was_ his _Korra. His love, his pride, his joy, his happiness, his sadness, his anger, his hopes, his family, his everything. But she was only his. Only his. And no one was going to slip in, and steal that from him.

He began to scream. He breathed fire. That man would pay. He'd erase his memory of Korra. He wouldn't remember a single thing about her. And he'd make sure she was happy with him for the rest of his life so be it.

*

*  
><em>THUD<em>

Through his tossing and turning, the fire bender had fallen off the side of his bed. He groaned into the plush carpet as he tried to regain consciousness from his troubled sleep. He stood up and sat back on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face and eyes, recalling what had just happened internally. It was almost painful to do so.

When Korra came back to his thoughts, his energy picked up. He leapt up from the bed, and went to the phone on his side table. He dialed the number straight to her room in Air Temple Island.

As ringing came into her ears, she groaned and murmured curse words. She rolled over and groped around for the phone.

"Who the fuck…", she muttered before the picked up the receiver. "Whoever you are, I'll have you know it's 2 in the morning. People are sleeping."

"Korra?"

Everything stopped. She was awake now.

"Hey Mako, you ok?", she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine..I just..I wanted to talk to someone for a bit."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ok? What do you want to talk about?", she asked.

He gulped in fear as for the question he was about to ask.

"Did you ever see anybody while you were away?"

She was swimming in confusion.

"In what context?"

"Romanticly."

He was always straight to the point.

"I was in my room most of the time and I was on a boat by myself, and Toph was the only other one in the swamp so no. I didn't.", she answered.

He sighed in relief before he continued.

"Well, were you looking, per say?"

"Mako why are you asking me about this?"

"Please answer the question."

She groaned into the receiver.

"No. It wasn't the first thing to come to mind exactly."

"Did it come to mind at all?"

"No. I'm changing the subject."

"Korra please."

"What?"

"I…"

He always wondered how he'd say these words.

"I've missed you.", he whispered. "So much."

Her expression softened.

"I've missed you too. I missed you a whole lot."

"Korra, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm…thinking things that just sound ridiculous. I just had a bad dream, and…I wanted to see if you were ok."

She grinned at his concern.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. No one laid a finger on me."

Those very words gave him more reassurance than anything in a long time.

"What happened in your dream?", she asked.

He was cornered.

"Umm…"

"Sorry, I know you don't wanna talk about it."

"Thanks."

"But, was I hurt?"

"No."

"Were you hurt?"

He had to collect himself before he spoke.

"In a way yes."

"Well don't worry. It's not real, won't ever happen."

"Yeah, just my mind playing tricks on me."

"They like to mess with us like that."

"Damn dreams."

She chuckled a bit.

"They're not always so bad."

"True. Sometimes they're amazing."

He felt like a total idiot. He was recalling lustful dreams of her.

"And sometimes they're so weird to the point they're funny."

"But their just tricks. Silly tricks."

"Be thankful for that. Spirits know you wouldn't want certain dreams coming true."

"Sleep's a beautiful thing."

"It is, which speaking of, I would like to get back to."

"Oh, sorry. Of course."

"It's cool. But this gives me reason to call you in the middle of the night."

"That wouldn't bother me so much."

She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Mako."

"Goodnight Korra."

"Sweet dreams."

He hung up and fell back onto his bed. It only would have been perfect if she was wrapping up next to him.


End file.
